Broken
by KelseyJames
Summary: This songfic is for a song from a movie, Broken Bridges. If you've seen that movie, its the one Dixie sings at the end, that she was supposidly writing during the whole movie, then Bo helps her. Good movie, good song. It's called Broken.


**This songfic is for a song from a movie, Broken Bridges. If you've seen that movie, its the one Dixie sings at the end, that she was supposidly writing during the whole movie, then Bo helps her. Good movie, good song. It's called Broken.**

"June 14th  
The war is over, but at a great cost. Almost all the wizarding world had been killed. Sadly, Harry James Potter was lost to us this morning. he died of injuries sustained in the Final Battle.  
Following is the list of the brave fighters that survived:

Hannah Abbot  
Susan Bones  
Dennis Creevy  
Cho Chang  
Michael Conner  
Fluer Delacur-Weasley  
Fillius Flitwick  
Abigal Foot  
Hermione Granger  
Rubeus Hagird  
Lee Jordon  
Lindsey Likeworth  
Luna Lovegood  
Neville Longbottom  
Draco Malfoy  
Minerva McGonagall  
Pansy Parkinson  
Severus Snape  
Reeta Skeeter  
Dean Thomas  
Sybil Trelawny  
Molly Weasley  
Ginerva Weasley  
Summer Wilder  
We remember those that went into the battle, never to come out. We will hold a memorial service at Hogwarts on Sunday, June 15th. Please be there."

* * *

Ginny stood in front of the remaining wizarding population the next day. Minerva McGonagall's husband had become minester, and he asked her to speak.

_Wake up to a Sunny Day  
Not a cloud up in the sky  
And then it starts to rain  
My defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around  
So open and exposed  
But I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my troubles_

"June 12th started like any other day. I woke up, got dressed, and went to our kitchen, where, like usual, my mum was in front of the stove, cooking something wonderful. Around 9, we recieved an owl from my brother Charlie, telling us that he was engaged to Nicole Roberts. Not five minutes after that, we recieved word that the minestry was under attack from Voldemort and his death eaters, and that help was needed right away. My mum and I, being part of the Order of the Phoenix, apparated there at once. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I had to avoid several curses. The battle was going by so fast, I didn't dare send any spells, for I was unsure who was Order members, and who wasn't."

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken_

"Not long after, I saw my mother get hit with the cruciatus curse. It was the most horrible thing I have ever seen in my life. I killed the woman who used it on her;Bellatrix Lastrange. It was then I realized that this was serious. I mean, I knew it before, but this...killing someone, trying to avoid being killed, its hard. But it had to be done. I lost count of how many death eaters I killed in that battle. I am not proud of it, but like I said, it had to be done."

_Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hittin' walls ang gettin' scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah_

"Ten minutes after I killed Bellatrix, I saw one of my brothers, Fred, go down by a killing curse. Two minutes after that, we lost George. By then, I had blood on my clothes, they were ripped and torn from the different curses that had hit me. But I kept going. Soon after George, Ron was hit by Sectumsempra, a curse invented ,but not used by, the Half Blood Prince. That was the most horrible. His blood was everywhere. My brother Percy, tried to gett revenge, but was hit by the same curse. Not twenty minutes into the battle, and already, four of my brothers were gone."

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken_

"After Percy went down, I noticed my father. He was fighting Lucius Malfoy, and losing badly. I fought my way over to him, but didn't get there in time. Lucius Malfoy used some kind of curse, making my father fall on his knees in pain. It was not the cruciatus curse, for I did not reconize the words he used. Lucius Malfoy stood there with a sheld up, as my father slowly died. We later learned he had suffered a severe heart attack, most likely caused by the curse. "

_Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find it's place  
When you're broken  
When you're broken_

"After my father was killed, I saw my brothers Bill and Charlie go down together. That was it. Almost my whole family was destroyed. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't;not with my mother still there. After Bill and Charlie were killed, I fought side by side with my mother, and we managed to stay alive. But we are broken shells of what we were before the war. Things will not go back to the way they were before this, but they will get better."

_When you're broken  
In a Million little pieces  
And your tryin'  
But you can't hold on any more  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believin' in your self  
When you're broken  
Oh When you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken_

"And remember this. June12th will always be a day of loss. June 12th is a day of sorrow. But don't forget, June 12th is also a day if Independence!"


End file.
